My Parents Confict
by Yhatikaze-kun
Summary: Aku bingung. Aku takut, kenapa kalian berteriak? Kenapa kalian saling memarahi? Kenapa namaku kalian sebut? Kenapa mama menangis? Kenapa papa panik? Dan kenapa aku harus mendengarkan kalian? Kenapa kalian terus saja berteriak? Kenapa... kenapa...? / a Sasuhina oneshoot for 100 Love Story For SasuHina. Warning inside. DLDR!


**My Parents Conflict**

All Chara Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Fict ini punya Yhatikaze-kun

A SasuHina fict

Genre : Family

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, OC, GAJE, EYD tidak disempurnakan, dan segala macam keanehan dan kekurangan dan kegajean dan keanehan dan kekurangan dan kegajean.

**DLDR**

******Dedicated for 100 Love Story For SasuHina**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Yang aku tahu adalah mataku tiba-tiba terbuka dan yang kurasakan adalah tenggorokan-ku terasa kering. Ah, ternyata aku haus.

Aku mengucek mataku hingga aku bisa melihat dengan baik, kemudian aku turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju dapur. Segelas air bisa menghilangkan rasa hausku.

Setibanya di dapur, aku menarik kursi makan dan menaikinya. Dengan badanku yang pendek ini, sulit untuk mengambil gelas biru dengan gambar Batman yang mama simpan di rak yang agak tinggi. Aku tidak mau minum dengan gelas lain. Gelas itu dibelikan papa saat aku tidak lagi minum pakai botol susu. Jadi aku tidak akan pakai gelas lain.

Setelah berhasil meraih gelas tersebut, aku menuju dispenser dan mendorong tuas berwarna biru dan gelas ku kini terisi air yang mengalir dari mulut dispenser tersebut.

"Gluk..gluk..gluk..." aku meminum air tersebut dengan rakus. Setelah itu mendesah puas dan mengusap mulutku dengan ujung lengan piyamaku. Menyegarkan sekali.

Aku berniat kembali ke kamar. Tapi aku berhenti sejenak saat mendengar suara papa dan mama sedang berbicara di ruang tengah. Samar-samar terdengar suara mama yang terputus-putus dan tidak jelas. Seperti sedang... menangis. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mama menangis? Apa mama sedang sedih? Sedih karena apa?

Tidak jadi kembali ke kamar, aku memutar langkahku menuju ruang tengah. Diam-diam aku mengintip papa dan mama yang sedang berdiri di depan televisi. Meskipun cahaya yang kurang terang, aku dapat melihat bahu mama yang sedikit bergetar, dan papa yang sedang memijat dahinya dengan tangan kanannya.

Mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku yang bersembunyi di balik tembok. Aku pun tidak ingin keberadaanku diketahui oleh mereka. Sekali ini saja aku jadi anak nakal yang tidur terlambat. Mama dan Papa juga tidak tahu.

"Aku bisa jelaskan semua ini, Hinata..." ini suara papa. Suara papa terdengar aneh. Tidak tegas seperti biasa. Suara papa terdengar memelas. Bukan seperti papa yang biasanya. Kenapa?

"A-Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan? Foto-foto ini sudah sangat jelas, Sasuke..." kali ini suara mama yang masih diselingi dengan isakan. Kenapa?

Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti. Foto? Foto apa?

Apa mungkin... Apa mungkin foto-ku yang sedang dihukum akibat tidak sengaja memecahkan kaca jendela ruang guru kemarin? G-Gawat. Mereka pasti marah. Aku memang melihat sensei mengambil gambar kaca yang pecah akibat ulahku. Pasti sensei mengadukannya pada mama dan papa. A-Aduh...

P-Padahal kan saat itu aku tidak sengaja. L-Lagipula aku sudah minta maaf. Aku juga sudah dihukum, dan kata Moegi-sensei, ia sudah memaafkanku. Aku bergerak gelisah. Bagaimana kalau mama menangis karena hal itu? H-Huh...

Meskipun aku takut, aku masih berdiri di tempatku dan menunggu apalagi yang akan mereka ucapkan.

"Aku tidak pernah 'berhubungan' dengan wanita lain selain kau, Hinata. Apalagi orang yang kau sebut Hanako. Demi Tuhan... Aku masih menyayangimu dan Akira.." suara papa terdengar sedikit berteriak.

E-Eh?

Aku... semakin tidak mengerti. Aku tahu papa sayang padaku. Dan aku senang akan hal itu. Tetapi aku mendengar nama lain yang disebut papa. Hamako? Hinako? Aduh, siapa yang tadi disebut papa yah?

"Lalu kau sebut apa wanita yang tadi siang datang ke sini, memberikan gambar-gambar ini, dan mengaku tengah mengandung anakmu? Apa? Selingkuhanmu?" suara mama juga semakin terdengar keras. Setelah itu kudengar mama menangis semakin keras.

Tadi siang... ada tante berbaju merah dengan perut yang gendut, datang ke rumah. Tapi aku tidak tahu dia siapa. Saat aku sampai di rumah, aku melihatnya sudah bergegas ingin pulang. Sepulangnya tante itu, mama jadi lebih banyak diam. Tidak seperti biasanya. Saat aku bertanya siapa tante tadi, mama bilang, "Dia temannya papa," Setelah itu mama kembali diam.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Dan foto-foto itu, aku yakin hanya rekayasa," kata papa dengan suara yang mulai mengecil.

"BUKTIKAN PADAKU, UCHIHA SASUKE..."

Aku takut mendengar suara mama yang sedikit besar. Oleh karena itu, aku memilih untuk kembali ke kamar.

Meski sudah di dalam kamar, aku masih mendengar samar-samar suara mama dan papa. Aku menutup seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut, memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, dan berusaha tidur.

.

.

.

Satu minggu dari kejadian malam itu, semuanya terasa berbeda.

Di pagi hari, biasanya kami berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan bersama. Mama akan bertanya mengenai pekerjaan rumahku, papa yang diam dan tenang tapi tetap tersenyum tipis saat aku sapa atau berpamitan. Tapi sekarang, papa jadi jarang sarapan di rumah. Papa selalu berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya.

"Papa sedang ada urusan penting," itu jawaban mama setiap kali aku menanyakan keberadaan papa di pagi hari.

Siang hari saat aku pulang sekolah, aku sering mendapati masakan mama yang terbuang di tempat sampah dapur dalam keadaan gosong. Dan yang tersaji di meja makan adalah makanan buatan rumah makan cepat saji. Aku rindu masakan mama yang dulu. Aku rindu sup-nya, aku rindu rasa udang dengan saus tomat buatan mama, aku rindu semuanya.

Dan papa hampir tidak pernah pulang di sore hari lagi. Papa kini sering pulang setelah jam makan malam. Itu pun papa langsung masuk ke ruangan khusus tempat koleksi buku-bukunya dan segala macam kertas yang tidak kumengerti apa. Tidak ada lagi papa yang saat pulang langsung ke dapur untuk mencomot masakan mama. Tidak ada lagi teguran mama seperti "Cuci tangan dulu, Sasuke-kun! Nanti Akira-kun mencontohmu,". Tidak ada.

Aku merasa, ini bukan rumahku. Rumahku tidak seperti ini. Aku merasa asing dengan tempat ini. Bahkan papa dan mama seperti orang asing bagiku. Semuanya jadi terasa dingin. Bukan dingin suhunya, tapi suasananya. Tidak hangat lagi seperti dulu.

Suatu siang, aku melihat tante berperut gendut itu datang lagi ke rumah. Dan aku kembali menjadi anak nakal yang menguping pembicaraan orang dewasa.

"Aku tidak minta dinikahi oleh suamimu, Uchiha-san. Aku hanya ingin kebutuhanku dan anakku terpenuhi,"

"Dan yang anakmu butuhkan adalah... adalah a-ayah, Hanako-san,"

"Tidak...Tidak... anakku akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat tanpa ayah. Yang ia inginkan hanya jaminan hidup dan pendidikan. Intinya aku hanya butuh uang untuk membesarkan anakku-"

"Anak itu adalah darah daging suamiku. Kau pikir aku tidak mengerti perasaan orang tua? Aku juga seorang ibu. Membesarkan anak tanpa seorang suami? Apa kau mampu menanggung beban itu? Apa anakmu siap dengan semua itu? Apa-"

"Apa kau rela suamimu menikah dengan wanita lain?"

'Buk'

Sial, kenapa aku bisa menjatuhkan buku telepon yang terletak di meja samping pintu ruang tengah? Buku itu cukup tebal untuk menimbulkan bunyi saat jatuh.

"A-Akira-kun? Kapan pulang?" dan mama kini berdiri di depanku.

"Baru saja, aku terburu-buru karena ingin ke toilet. Sudah tidak tahan.." dan aku segera lari terburu-buru sambil memegangi perutku. Tentu saja ini hanya acting. 'Kami-sama, maafkan aku yang nakal ini,' kataku dalam hati sambil bersandar di pintu kamarku.

Besok malamnya, aku kembali mendengar perdebatan antara papa dan mama. Aku tidak sengaja melintas di depan ruangan papa saat aku ingin ke kamarku. Langkahku terhenti saat mendengar suara papa dan mama yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil, tapi tidak juga besar.

"Tidak mau,"

"Apa lagi yang bisa dipertahankan dari semua ini, Sasuke?"

"Bercerai bukan jalan keluar, Hinata,"

"Dan jalan keluar apa yang kau tawarkan? Poligami? Tidak."

Suasana kembali hening. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa semuanya jadi berubah seperti ini? Ada yang bisa menjelaskannya padaku?

"Sudah aku bilang dari awal, aku tidak mengenal Hanako. Apalagi sampai menidurinya. Kau lebih percaya dengan perempuan yang baru kenal dibanding dengan suamimu sendiri?"

"Aku percaya dengan bukti yang kulihat, bukan dengan omong kosong yang bisa saja menipu. Kita bahkan sudah bertemu dengan Hanako-san dan kau sendiri sudah melihat gambar-gambar itu. Kenapa kau masih saja mengelak kalau kau telah menidurinya saat acara dengan teman kantormu dua bulan yang lalu? Aku siap bercerai denganmu-"

"Kita tidak akan bercerai. Aku juga tidak akan menikah lagi dengan siapa pun itu,"

"T-Tapi-"

"Kita hanya perlu memikirkan semuanya matang-matang. Kita sudah dewasa Hinata. Apalagi ada Akira. Kau memikirkan nasib anak di kandungan wanita itu, sedangkan kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Akira saat tahu orang tuanya bercerai? Dia masih lima tahun,"

B-Bercerai? Apa itu bercerai?

.

.

.

Kejadian akhir-akhir ini membuatku pusing. Aku tiba-tiba menjadi anak yang bodoh di kelas. Aku jarang mengangkat tangan saat sensei memberikan pertanyaan dengan imbalan hadiah. Padahal dulu aku selalu menjawab pertanyaan sensei dengan mudah. Aku juga jarang ikut bermain dengan teman-teman yang lain.

Aku selalu saja memikirkan keadaan papa dan mama. Aku bingung melihat sikap mereka yang sangat berbeda dari beberapa minggu yang lalu. Bahkan tadi pagi, saat aku bangun terlalu pagi, aku mendapati papa tertidur di ruang tamu. Tangan kanannya memegang remote tv, sedangkan televisi masih menyala. Aku yakin, papa tidur di sofa dari tadi malam.

"Akira-kun..."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa melamun?"

Ah, rupanya sedari tadi aku melamun dan mengabaikan keberadaan nenek di sampingku. Hari ini Nenek Mikoto memang menjemputku dan mengajakku jalan-jalan. Dan kini kami sedang di kedai ice cream yang sering kukunjungi bersama mama dan papa. Tapi sudah tidak pernah lagi.

"Nenek, aku mau cerita. Boleh?" tanyaku pada nenek yang sedang menyeruput teh-nya. Mungkin nenek tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini.

"Tentu saja... Akira boleh cerita apa saja dengan nenek,"

Aku terdiam sejenak sambil memandangi bulir-bulir air yang menempel di gelas ice cream-ku yang masih setengah.

"Papa dan mama akhir-akhir ini terlihat aneh. Semuanya terasa berubah. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan semua ini, nek... Saat aku di rumah, aku merasa sendiri. Papa dan mama terlihat sibuk. Apa nenek tahu kenapa semua terasa seperti ini?"

Aku dapat melihat mata nenek yang sempat terbelalak, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum hangat. Nenek juga membelai pipiku.

"Ada saat di mana orang dewasa mempunyai masalahnya sendiri. Dan anak kecil seperti Akira, belum paham dengan masalah orang dewasa,"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Toh, memang aku tidak mengerti, jadi sebaiknya aku diam saja. Benar kata nenek.

.

.

.

"Tadaima," ucapku saat memasuki rumah. Hari ini aku pulang terlambat kerena dihukum. Aku terlalu memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan papa dan mama, sampai-sampai lupa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahku. Untung saja hukumannya hanya memberi makan kelinci peliharaan kelas kami.

Saat berjalan menuju ruang tengah, aku melihat Papa berjalan dengan arah yang berlawanan denganku. Ia menggunakan tas ransel yang cukup besar di punggungnya. Apa isinya? Ah, kenapa papa ada di rumah jam segini? Apa papa tidak kerja?

"Papa-"

"Ah, Akira. Papa pergi dulu ya.." kata papa memotong apa yang ingin kukatakan. Ia berlutut sehingga tingginya sama denganku. Ia membelai puncak kepalaku.

"Papa mau kemana?" tanyaku bingung. Papa menghela napas sekali kemudian tersenyum miring.

"Papa akan sibuk akhir-akhir ini dan sering pulang larut. Jadi papa menginap di apartemen dekat kantor papa," kata papa datar. Tapi matanya tidak melihat ke arahku. Mata hitam papa menatap ke belakangku.

Saat aku berbalik, aku melihat mama sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan posisi membelakangi kami. Jari mama tampak menekan remote televisi beberapa kali sehingga siaran televisi juga terus berganti-ganti.

"Jadi papa akan tinggal sendiri?" tanyaku lagi dengan suara lemah.

"Papa sudah besar," kata papa sebelum berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Suasana hening saat papa sudah pergi. Aku kembali menatap mama yang kini terlihat semakin menekan-nekan tombol remote. Aku berjalan menghampiri mama. Dan aku terkejut saat mendapati mama menangis.

Mama menangis. Tapi mama tetap diam seperti patung. Yang ada adalah air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata lavender mama.

"Mama kenapa?" tanyaku ikut duduk di samping mama sambil mencoba memeluknya meskipun agak susah.

Mama tidak menjawab. Tapi ia balas memelukku dengan erat. Aku dapat merasakan bahuku yang dilapisi seragam putih basah oleh air mata mama. Menuruti ucapan nenek, aku hanya diam saja. Aku tidak boleh ikut campur. Aku masih kecil.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu papa tidak ada di rumah. Dan aku semakin merasakan aneh.

Mama semakin sering berdiam diri. Saat kuajak berbicara, mama hanya menjawab pendek-pendek saja, seperti 'Ya', 'Tidak', 'Oh ya?', 'Hm'. Mama juga hampir tidak pernah lagi memasak. Selain itu, aku dapat melihat bawah mata mama menghitam, juga semakin sayu. Tubuh mama yang sedikit lebih kurus, dan lemas.

"Hai, Akira-chan.. Lama tidak bertemu ya..." kata tante Sakura.

Hari ini hari minggu. Aku yang sedang libur memilih menonton film kartun. Saat papa belum pergi, kami sering menyusun puzzle bersama. Kadang mama juga ikut membantu saat membawakan cemilan untuk kami. Kadang juga kami –aku, papa, dan mama- ke rumah kakek Hiashi, atau ke rumah Kakek Fugaku dan Nenek Mikoto.

Tapi karena papa tidak ada, dan mama yang terlihat kurang sehat, aku cuma nonton sendiri di ruang tengah. Lalu Tante Sakura dan Om Naruto datang berkunjung. Aku membiarkan mama dan tante Sakura berbicara di ruang tamu, sedangkan aku bermain ular tangga bersama om Naruto.

"Aku kangen papa.." jawabku saat om Naruto menanyakanku apakah aku merindukan papa. Setelah itu aku dapat melihat cengiran lebarnya.

"Kenapa tidak mengunjunginya saja. Papa-mu pasti sangat senang bertemu denganmu. Ia pernah bilang kalau ia sangat rindu padamu," kata pria berambut pirang terang tersebut sambil melemparkan dadunya.

"Aku tidak tahu tempat papa di mana..." kataku semakin cemberut saat melihat pion kuning om Naruto menaiki tangga dan semakin mendekati angka seratus, dan meninggalkan pion biru milikku yang masih jauh dari angka seratus.

"Ah, kebetulan Sakura dan aku akan ke sana setelah ini. Kau mau ikut? Minta izin dulu pada mama-mu yah.." wajah cemberut-ku berubah menjadi berbinar senang mendengarkan kata-kata nya.

Aku segera berlari ke tempat mama dan tante Sakura, meninggalkan om Naruto, yang sesaat kemudian mengikutiku ke ruang tamu.

"Boleh ya, ma..." bujukku sambil bergelayut manja setelah mengatakan bahwa aku ingin ke tempat papa sekaligus menginap semalam. Kebetulan hari senin dan selasa adalah hari libur nasional. Aku ingin sekali bersama papa.

Mama tersenyum dipaksakan kemudian melirik ke arah tante Sakura yang tampak mengangguk kecil. Mama kembali melihat ke arahku, masih dengan senyumnya yang dipaksakan.

"Ma... aku kangen sama papa..." tambahku dengan suara memelas. Aku juga memasang wajah memohonku agar mama megizinkanku. "Aku janji tidak akan nakal..." kataku lagi dangan tangan yang mengatup di depan wajahku.

Aku hampir berteriak keras saat mama menganggukkan kepalanya. Tapi kemudian aku hanya memekik tertahan lalu mengecup pipi mama dengan lama.

"Arigatou mama... Mama juga boleh ikut, kok,"

"A-Ah, mama di rumah saja. Biar Akira saja yang bertemu dengan papa," aku sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban mama. Tapi mau di apa, walau kubujuk beberapa kali pun mama tetap menggelengkan kepalanya.

Aku berpamitan dengan mama sebelum berangkat. Mama mengecup pipi dan jidatku sebelum aku, tante Sakura dan om Naruto memasuki mobil. Mama juga memberiku berbagai nasihat yang kujawab dengan anggukan semangat.

"Kami pergi dulu yah, Hinata. Hubungi kami kalau perlu sesuatu," kata om Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengecek keaslian foto ini. Suami Ino –Sai adalah pakar telematika. Dari awal aku ragu foto ini asli. Tidak usah khawatir," kata tante Sakura sambil mengibaskan amplop cokelat yang dipegangnya.

"Terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan kalian. Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana cara-"

"Jangan sungkan-sungkan begitu. Kau dan Sasuke adalah sahabat baik kami. Kalau kami bisa membantu, kenapa tidak. Lagipula, Akira sudah aku anggap anak sendiri. Kasihan dia," kat om Naruto membelai puncak kepalaku.

Tidak lama kemudian, kami telah berangkat dengan mobil hitam om Naruto. Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan papa. Papa, Akira datang...

.

.

.

"PAPA..."

"Akira?"

Papa langsung menggendong tubuh pendekku ini dan mengecup pipiku bertubi-tubi. Aku hanya tertawa geli merasakan rambut papa menggesek wajahku.

Papa mempersilahkan om Naruto dan tante Sakura masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Apartemen papa cukup luas dan banyak warna krem dan hitam yang kulihat. Barang-barangnya juga tidak terlalu banyak menjadikan apartemen ini semakin luas.

"Tumben apartemenmu bersih," kata om Naruto setelah duduk di sofa hitam.

"Ibuku tadi datang dan menyuruhku membersihkan semua ini," kata papa menurunkanku dari gendongannya. Aku langsung berlari mengelilingi apartemen ini.

"Oh ya, tadi kami dari rumahmu-"

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" tanya papa yang meski samar tapi masih dapat kudengar. Namun percakapan berikutnya tidak dapat kudengar lagi, karena aku mengelilingi apartemen ini semakin dalam.

Saat berkeliling aku menemukan sebuah ruangan yang aku yakini adalah kamar tidur papa. Dan memang benar. Ruangan ini tidak jauh beda dengan ruangan lain, hanya saja ruangan ini terdapat tempat tidur yang cukup besar.

Aku langsung menaiki tempat tidur tersebut. Hhh... nyaman sekali. Apalagi ada bau papa di tempat tidur ini. Aku semakin tenggelam dalam selimut papa. Kemudian mataku semakin terasa berat, lalu gelap, dan aku tidak mendengar atau merasakan apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

"Apa lagi yang bisa dipertahankan, Sasuke?"

Mama?

"Sudah aku bilang berkali-kali bahwa semua yang dikatakannya bohong. Aku tidak mengenal perempuan itu,"

Papa?

"Berhentilah menyangkal, Sasuke!"

Kenapa?

"Demi Tuhan, Hinata!"

Mama dan Papa kenapa bertengkar?

"Sudahlah Sasuke. Aku sudah cukup sakit karena hal ini. Satu-satunya jalan adalah-"

"Perceraian bukan solusi, Hinata. Kita masih punya Akira-"

"JANGAN BAWA-BAWA ANAKKU DALAM MASALAH INI-"

"AKIRA JUGA ANAKKU. AKIRA ANAK KITA,"

Berhenti..

"KAU MASIH MEMIKIRKAN AKIRA? JADI APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN SAAT MENIDURI WANITA ITU?"

Kumohon...

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK TIDUR DENGAN PEREMPUAN LAIN SELAIN KAU, UCHIHA HINATA,"

Aku takut mendengar mama dan papa seperti ini.

"BENARKAH? LALU SIAPA YANG ADA DI DALAM FOTO-FOTO ITU? ANAK SIAPA YANG ADA DALAM RAHIM HANAKO-SAN?"

K-Kumohon berhentilah berteriak...

"MANA AKU TAHU..."

Cukup...

Cukup...

Cukup...

Aku takut, kenapa kalian berteriak? Kenapa kalian saling memarahi? Kenapa namaku kalian sebut? Kenapa mama menangis? Kenapa papa panik? Dan kenapa aku harus mendengarkan kalian? Kenapa kalian terus saja berteriak? Kenapa... kenapa... ken-

"..Kira? Akira?"

Hah?

"Akira sadarlah..."

"P-Papa?"

Yang tadi itu... mimpi?

Mataku masih kabur. Tapi aku dapat merasakan belaian lembut tangan besar papa di dahiku yang basah oleh keringat. Napasku masih terputus-putus seperti telah berlari ratusan meter. Mataku mengerjap berusaha menormalkan penglihatanku.

"Mimpi buruk?"

Ternyata benar. Yang tadi itu mimpi. Syukurlah... aku sangat takut tadi.

Kini aku dapat menatap papa yang kini menatapku dengan tatapan menenangkan. Aku mengangguk pelan kemudian mencoba duduk dengan bantuan papa. Setelah itu tangan papa meraba bagian punggungku yang dilapisi baju kaus merah.

"Tenang, kan ada papa. Semuanya cuma mimpi," kata papa.

"Bajumu sampai basah karena keringat. Ganti baju, yah," kata papa lagi sambil meraih tas yang kubawa saat ke apartemen papa. Papa juga mengganti pakaianku yang tadinya basah dengan pakaian yang kering dan lebih nyaman. Sama persis yang mama lakukan padaku saat aku terbangun ketika mimpi buruk.

Meskipun begitu, aku masih merasa asing dengan tempat ini. Disini lebih tenang dibanding di rumah. Dan disini Cuma ada papa. Sedangkan kalau di rumah, cuma ada mama. Ah, adakah tempat dimana ada mama dan papa? Seperti rumahku yang 'dulu'?

"Papa..."

"Hn?"

"Minum..."

Papa tersenyum sambil mengacak rambutku sebelum keluar dari kamar. Sesaat kemudian dia kembali dengan gelas bening berisi air putih.

"Disini tidak ada mug batman-mu. Jadi pakai yang ini saja, yah," kata papa sembari memberikan gelas itu padaku. Aku langsung meneguk air itu dengan rakus, dan memberikan gelas yang sudah kosong itu pada papa.

Aku kembali berbaring, begitu juga papa disampingku. Aku tidur menyamping agar dapat berhadapan dengan papa. Tiba-tiba aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada papa. Sesuatu yang sudah membuatku pusing akhir-akhir ini, sampai kubawa ke alam mimpi.

"Papa,"

"Ya?"

"Papa dan mama kenapa?"

Aku dapat melihat papa yang tiba-tiba terpaku. Sedetik kemudian aku melihatnya menghela napas, kemudian tampak berpikir. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Papa dan mama... kenapa berubah?" tanyaku lagi karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari papa.

"Ehm," papa berdehem sekali. "..papa dan mama sedang menjalani ujian," kata papa pelan-pelan. Matanya masih menerawang ke tempat di belakangku.

"Seperti yang sensei berikan?" tanyaku. Sensei di sekolah memang sering memberikan kertas yang bertuliskan 'Ujian' pada bagian atas kertas tersebut. Heh? Apa papa dan mama juga seperti itu.

"Yang ini sedikit lebih sulit. Kan papa dan mama sudah besar," kata papa yang kini menatapku dengan lembut.

"Tapi mama sampai terlihat seperti orang sakit. Apa aku boleh bantu? Aku pintar, kok,"

"Tenang saja. Tidak lama lagi semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu. Akira hanya perlu bersabar dan berdoa. Semuanya baik-baik saja," kata papa lagi lalu mengecup keningku. Ia juga menyuruhku untuk kembali tidur. Dan aku menurutinya karena.

.

.

.

"_Semuanya hanya rekayasa,"_

"_Apa kau yakin, Sai-kun?"_

"_Aku berani menjamin. Editannya memang cukup rapi dan tampak seperti asli. Tapi tetap saja memiliki kelemahan,"_

"_Contohnya?"_

"_Sasuke, kita pernah satu kamar kost. Dan aku jelas tahu, kau punya tanda lahir di pundak sebelah kirimu. Dan aku yakin tidak semua orang tahu hal itu. Iya kan, Hinata?"_

"_A-Ah, dan di foto ini.."_

"_Foto ini menampilkan seorang pria yang kau kira Sasuke sedang bertelanjang dada. Dan jelas-jelas pundak sebelah kirinya bersih, tidak ada tanda lahir sama sekali,"_

"_Ada lagi yang membuatmu yakin foto ini palsu, Sai?"_

"_Ah, dan juga postur tubuh laki-laki dalam foto ini sedikit berbeda dengan postur tubuhmu. Lengannya terlalu kurus, dan lehernya sedikit lebih panjang. Kalau menurutku, orang yang mengedit foto ini, menggunakan tubuh orang lain, lalu dari leher sampai kepala menggunakan rekayasa fotomu. Untuk orang awam, foto ini tampak asli. Tapi tidak untukku yang sudah empat tahun bergelut di bidang telematika,"_

"_Syukurlah... Terimakasih atas bantuanmu, Sai..."_

"_Apa-apaan kau, brengsek? Yang terpenting, berhati-hatilah dengan wanita itu. Apalagi mendengar penuturan Hinata, katanya wanita itu tidak minta dinikahi, wanita itu hanya ingin uang, Jelas sekali tu penipuan,"_

"_Y-Yokatta..."_

"_Hinata, seharusnya kau melaporkannya segera pada pihak berwajib. Aku punya beberapa teman di kepolisian. Bila butuh bantuan, hubungi aku,"_

"_A-Arigatou gozaimasu... Hontouni arigatou..."_

"_Jangan sungkan begitu. Kau dan si brengsek ini sahabatku..."_

.

.

.

Empat hari kemudian,

"Tadaima..."

"Okaeri..."

"Eh? Papa?"

Seorang pria yang mengatakan 'Tadaima' tadi, langsung menghampiriku dan berlutut di hadapanku.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Eh? Papa?', hah?" kata orang yang ternyata papaku tersebut sambil menahan senyumnya.

"A-Ah, aku hanya... aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas papa sudah pulang..." kataku gelagapan kemudian langsung memeluk papa dengan erat.

"Memang seharusnya begitu. Ini kan rumah papa. Rumah kita," kata papa sambil menggendong tubuh pendekku ini.

"Apa ujiannya sudah selesai?" tanyaku sambil melonggarkan pelukanku, tapi tidak melepaskan tautan lenganku pada leher papa.

"Tentu saja. Papa dan mama kan pintar," jawab papa sambil mengetuk telunjuknya pada pelipisnya. Aku tersenyum lebar selebar yang kubisa. Aku sangat senang melihat papa yang kini kembali berada di rumah.

Kami kemudian kami ke dapur dan mendapati mama sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"Dilarang mendekat sebelum cuci tangan," kata mama sambil tersenyum. Tapi tangan kanannya memegang sendok sayur, yang seakan menjadi senjata untuk menjaga makanannya. Akhirnya mama kembali memasak masakan lezat untuk kami.

Aku dapat mencium aroma lezat dari masakan mama. Ah, jadi tidak sabar untuk makan malam bersama.

Papa menurunkanku ke lantai kemudian berjalan ke arah mama, kemudian mengecup kening mama. Kemudian papa berbisik pelan di telinga mama, tapi aku masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Tadaima,"

"O-Okaeri, Sasuke-kun,"

Aku... aku merasa pulang ke rumahku yang sebenarnya. Dimana ada mama dan papa dan aku. Dimana ada mama yang kembali cerewet soal kebersihan, ada papa yang sering menyempatkan diri memeriksakan pekerjaan rumahku. Ada masakan mama yang enak, ada puzzle baru dari papa.

Ini baru rumahku. Terima kasih, Kami-sama. Kau mengabulkan permintaanku yang meski masih sering nakal ini. Hontouni arigatou...

.

.

.

"_A-Aku minta maaf, hiks.."_

"_Sst... ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu,"_

"_T-Tetap saja a-aku..hiks- a-aku istri yang bodoh d-dan tidak berguna.. maaf...maaf...hiks.."_

"_Hey, siapa bilang? Kau adalah istri terbaik untukku. Ini semua hanya ujian. Dan kita mampu melewatinya. Tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi lagi. Ssstt... aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis,"_

"_S-Sasuke-kun, g-gomenasai..."_

"_Cup..cup.. kenapa masih menangis. Aku sudah memaafkanmu,"_

"_Hiks.."_

"_Sekarang senyum,"_

"_Lebih lebar!"_

"_Lebih lebar lagi..."_

"_S-Sasu-CUP-"_

"_Ciuman itu, tanda kita kembali lagi seperti dulu. Dan kita lupakan kejadian kemarin-kemarin. Sekarang, aku, kau, Akira, dan adik Akira nanti, hidup bahagia selamanya. Sampai aku tua rentah, aku tidak akan berpaling pada perempuan lain. Kau yang terakhir, Hinata..."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END**_

Ini dia fict saya untuk event SasuHina. Huaahhh... saya tidak menyangka, FFN benar-benar diserbu oleh fict-fict Sasuhina di hari kasih sayang ini.

Pesan saya, hargai usaha para author yang susah payah menyumbang fict sampai 100. Jadi tinggalkanlah jejak review pada fict-fict untuk event kali ini.

Haduhh, pesan saya gaje banget.

Oh,iya mohon maaf bila fict saya gaje dan full of ooc-ness. Dan juga yang bernama Hanako diluar sana... maaf yah saya menggunakan nama anda sebagai peran penipu. Maaf banget... soalnya kalau nanti pakai chara di Naruto, takut bashing. Jadi saya pinjam nama Hanako tanpa maksud buruk kok..

Hehehe, sekian dari saya. Jangan lupa,

_**R n R**_

By Yhatikaze-kun


End file.
